


Verses

by radiochattertherapy (murderousCohort)



Series: Bars Of A Certain Kind [6]
Category: Gabriel's Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/radiochattertherapy





	Verses

in my chest there is a rotting  
it aches and keeps me company  
in my heart there is a plotting  
my head isn't as clear as it should be

my mind tells me lies and keeps secrets within  
my heart pounds, my skull itches  
i give away heaven and open to sin  
mouse-toe skritches

rats, we are lousy with them  
royalty, we are lost without them  
kings, goddamn the thought of them  
queens, god bless the thought of them


End file.
